The present invention relates to a sound transmitting system. More particularly, the invention relates to a quadraphonic sound system with direct thoracic stimulation.
The sound transmitting system of the invention reproduces not only the full spectrum of audible sounds usually considered to range from 30 to 20,000 Hz, but also those frequencies below 30 Hz which are called subsonic and considered inaudible, although they are felt by the body during live auditions of bands, pipe and electronic organs, and wind, string and percussion instruments, or during high fidelity electroacoustical reproduction of such instruments at very high sound pressure levels often impossible to attain or tolerate in the home. The sound transmitting system of the invention permits a person to fully enjoy the sensations of the subsonic frequencies as well as the full spectrum of audible frequencies. Because of the close proximity of the sound sources to the user, a realistic effect is obtained with little expenditure of electroacoustic energy. The sound transmitting system of the invention is designated by the word "thaural", which is an acronym composed of "th" of thorax and the word "aural", relating to the ear, in view of the very principle of operation involved and the constructional details of said system. The sound transmitting system of the invention consists basically of an airtight rigid braced couch body with a padded cushion thereon for the comfort of the user. Part of the pad covers a speaker mounted under the area of the thorax of the user, so that subsonic and low sound waves transmitted by said speaker may be felt in the thorax, and thence in the body of the user, thereby adding a physical sensation of the sounds to the aural perceptions of the sounds received by the ears of the user. Furthermore, a set of four speakers, responding to four separate channels, two separate channels feeding the speakers two by two in opposite, left and right pairs, one channel feeding two opposite, or all speakers simultaneously, can be mounted in a shell of oblong configuration around the head of the user. The oblong configuration consists of a pair of arcuate members. The fifth speaker under the thorax uses a center channel, a front two channel mono mix input, or the one channel which also feeds two opposite or all four speakers in the arcuate member around the head of the user.
Due to the use of relatively low audio levels consistent with the proximity of the user to the sound sources and the attainment of the highest sound pressure levels one could wish, as well as full range speakers of the acoustic suspension variety in the arcuate member, there is no need for a crossover network in the device of the invention to permit full spectrum and full loudness outputs to be heard by the user. The big speaker mounted under the thorax preferably transmits only the frequencies of the five lowest octaves or so, of any musical score through the padding to the user, although some transmission of the higher octaves by the large speaker is in no way detrimental to achieving proper "thaural" effect, since most of the higher frequencies are readily absorbed by the padding through which the thorax speaker radiates. In effect, "thaural" sound transmission combines the apparent electroacoustic sources of sound into aural and bodily sensations utilizing eardrum, skin, head, bone and muscular reception in a synergetic manner, thus providing a unique and total experience which no other system accomplishes in a similar fashion. Due to the proximity of the user to the sound sources, the high quality of the sound is not affected in any manner whatsoever by the acoustics of the listening locale or area. Subsonic and sonic frequencies are perceived as inside the body and outside the head, respectively; not within the head alone, as is the case when headphones are used. Since the sounds tend to be confined within the system, the user can enjoy the "thaural" experience loudly, while the sounds in the surrounding area remain at an acceptable level. Furthermore, during many sessions of enjoying "thaural" sound reproduction via the prototype built by the inventor, said inventor enjoyed an aesthetically gratifying experience conducive to a feeling of well being and relaxation. The arcuate members are usable separately from the couch and thorax speaker for use in theaters, vehicles, or the like, for excellent quadraphonic or stereophonic reproduction. When the arcuate members are used separately, the low frequencies of the audio signals are perceived only aurally, not "thaurally" as with the complete system. For this reason, a speaker suitable for effective and efficient reproduction of the lowest octaves of musical material, including that generated by synthetic means, may be mounted, in accordance with the "thaural" principle disclosed herein, in any article of furniture, such as a seat or couch type device for " thaural" enjoyment of sounds, either in conjunction with the arcuate members as described, stereophonic or quadraphonic headphones, or the usual type of loudspeaker enclosures used at the present time for room filling diffusion.